The Strongest Anime Character!
by Seeder Oak
Summary: All and myany anime characters fight to decide who is strongest NOW!


The Strongest Anime Character!!!

Before reading: I have seen many animes on tv and youtube (even sum that are subtitled I have a very difficult time reading english but can understand barely some and Japanese sounds really cool) but now want to kno who is the strongest because most of them are very strong and cool. So I went to started writing a story about what if they all fought to decide it. Here is what happens. Ready?

Chapter 1: Most people get their!!!

At one point, there was a man who sent letters to all anime character everywhere (but only main characters) and the letters says that "We must decide to chose who is the strongest so get together at this place during nitetime and so you begin fighting." So all the guys (and maybe some girls too) heded there cuz the place was marked on the back of the letter that was sent buy the man.

When it was nitetime and dark all the anime characters who made it were there. There was Goku and Naruto and soul eater and Ash and lufy and Kenshiroo and Leluche and guy from newest gundum show and Gintama and grayman (I think that is the name for the main character from Dgrayman) and Yugi and Trigun and Rborn but he came with tuna because they were both like main characters and Haruhi and Shana and many more but guy from bleach wasnt there cuz he was too stupid and that show sux.

The man who called all of them went on the stage and says "Yes now you are all here so fight and decide who is best! and you will get much money!"

Chapter 2: Fighting will start!!!

So the battle began by goku turning super sayen blasting his energy and taking out 100s of weaker anime characters (like Ash and Haruhhi who has no superpowers) but leluche used geass to controll goku and made him kill Lufy because although bullets cant hurt him energy canons can. Other guys saw this and all started running exept for yugi who summoned cards to fight and used darkmagician and Kuribo who was too weak but then used crush card he got from Kaba to make Goku very die because he was too powerful. Leluche had no Goku now so he ran away to control another strong guy.

Shana and guy from Bleach were fighting cuz they both had sords. (he appeared after all because Naruto called him on the cell to say that he was missing out) Guy from bleach screemed "My sord is bigger than yours and I am bigger than you" but shana didnt care and kept fighting strongly so guy from bleach did the bankai thing 100 times to become 100 times more stronger but then Grayman intterupted the battle because he had a sord now too but the problem was he was missing an arm when he had a sord so he was vonerable on one of the sides that he didnt have the sord to carry and block with so he was easily killed by guy from bleach with lots of bankais. But at that moment Gintama was used to be powerfull samuri so used wooden sord to beat guy from bleach in the hand and disarm because he was too focused on other enemies. Guy from bleach lost sord and was more weak so shana cut him into pieces and fought Gintama instead.

Naruto used ninja powers to turn invisible and strike from above and killed yugi who was unaware but at the same time got inpaled by Yugis hair cuz it was sooo spiky. This was funny to the guy from new gundum who said "haha, you lose and die because you attacked from above and do not have a gundum like me" and he was laughing so hard that he did not realize that kenshiroo hit the presure points on the gundum to make it explode. the gundum blow up and guy says "I didnt kno until now that your martal arts can be used on gundum and blew up with the gundum." Leluche realized Kenshiroo was strong so he wanted to use geass on him but had to wait for the write time because TUna had gotten fire gloves and reborn was shotting people with a regular gun (because the gun he usuall used turns them into naked) but naruto actully wasnt deed yet cuz he transported right when he got impaled by Yugis hair. So now he threw shuriken at rborn which gave chance for leluche to control Tuna and burned everyone around krispy like…exept Kenshiroo who new strong martial arits to block fire and bullets. So Leluche used Tuna to kill kenshiroo but couldnt do it cuz martial arts was way faster then fire and kenshiroo hit all the pressurepoints and said "you are dead now" so Tunas head exploded along with his arm and leg and all other body parts. But then this gave chance for Leluche to controll kenchiroo "even your martial arts can't block geass" Leluche says but kenshiro says back "no it cannot so I brout this!" and took out a pare of sunglasses and put them over his eyes so leluche couldnt look into his eyes to controll him anymore. Leluches only power was pretty useless now and he forgot to bring his flying robot with keebord to move and was defenceless now so kenshiroo hit pressurepoints and his eyes flew out and so did his brain so he died.

Chapter 3: The truth is reviled!!!

Others were killed during this time too so now there was only Shana and Gintama and Kenshiroo who was left…. Exept for Trigun! Trigun didnt like fighting and killing much (cuz he was really nice guy) so told everyone "stop!" and they didnt listen so he said it even louder with a much scarryer voice "STOPP!!!!!" so everyone got scared and stoped. They asked him "why do we stop we must fight to decide who is most strong" Trigun says that "I tink it is a trap and they want us to all kill eachother so there will be no more goodguys left to defend all the worlds" and everyone realized that was true cuz they thougt about it. So They all went to final fantacy world and fought monsters and got money for it so they could go to the store and buy phinex downs and they made lots of money while they were there and bought enough phinex down to revive everyone (exept guy from bleach cuz he is really dumb and has orange hair). Everyone was alive again (exept guy from bleach who they killed even more cuz bankai is a ripoff of super sayen exept less cool and they also went to bleach world and destroyed it forever) but other than so they were all happy now but there was one last thing to be reelized Gintama says "dang who behind this" and the man who sent letters said "I am!" and it was actually…. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

P.S. (I am sorry to all bleach fan but that show really sux and you shouldnt watch it cuz it will waste your time cuz all they do is fight and get stronger and fight again with no storey and stupid characters and sorry if you already wached it cuz you wasted time and I you should wach better anime like first of the northstar and dragonball which fights alot and is waaaay more cooler with better story and character, hope it ends soon but thanks for reading anyway.)


End file.
